1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to metal framed glass panels and more specifically, to an improved corner assembly for metal framed glass doors, windows and wall partitions.
2. Background of the Invention
It is quite popular to use metal framed glass panels for doors, windows and wall partitions, particularly in commercial establishments. In such installations, the vertical and horizontal metal rails form the frame for the glass panel and are generally of small width so that the major portion of the door, window or wall partition is composed of the glass panel. Aluminum extrusions are commonly used as the metal framing members. Because of the relatively narrow width of the metal framing members however, it is difficult to form strong corner joints between the horizontal and vertical members.
Commercial metal framed glass doors in particular are typically subject to heavy use which causes twisting and racking forces to be applied to the doors. Such forces create substantial stresses at the door corner joints. While many prior art commercial doors have corner joints which can withstand these forces, these joints tend to be bulky and cumbersome, and frequently are still subject to failure from the twisting and racking which result from repeated, long term use.
There remains a need in the art for an improved corner joint construction for metal door frames enclosing glass panels. Such an improved corner joint should provide for greater structural integrity than is presently available in prior art designs to better withstand the rigors of heavy use. Any such corner joint would be equally applicable to window and wall partition frames which, being stationary, typically are subjected to substantially less stress than metal framed glass doors.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide an improved corner assembly for use in constructing metal framed glass panel doors, windows and wall partitions.